¿ESTOY MAL DE LA VISTA O ESE ES JEFF THE KILLER
by V.A.N.E.R-Y-MONICA
Summary: Que pasaria si un dia sientes que te vigilan y de un momento a otro te das cuenta que es tu creepypasta favorita, loco no?, pues eso le paso a Kuromi Martinez una chica alejada de las personas ruidosas, y claro como no creyente en las Creepypastas
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.- RUIDOS EN LA HABITACION.

Era una noche muy calurosa, por lo cual deje la ventana del balcon abierta, solo esperando que se disipara un poco el calor de la habitación, hace noches que no duermo bien, siento que algo me observa, pero despues de unos minutos, ya no siento ninguna vista sobre mi. Esta noche me desperte a las 10:00pm, por un vaso de agua, me quite la sabana de encima, y la hize bola, cualquiera que la viera pareciera que estaba aun bajo las sabanas, sin voltear de nuevo deje la puerta cerrada. Me detuve en la puerta cerca de las escaleras, mi madre estaba profundamente dormida, a su lado su gato Neru, algo rozo contra mi pierna, mi zorro, aunque ya no era tan pequeño seguia siendo escurridiso, lo cual le facilitaba, ir y venir del bosque del patio trasero de nuestra casa, no le di mas importancia, entre a la cocina y abri la alacena, donde guardabamos lo vasos, y me servi agua de la llave, escuche un ruido en mi habitacion como pisadas, era extraño a no ser, estupida Jeff The Killer esta en manicomio en Estados Unidos, me di un golpe con la mano en la frente aliviada, pero, entonces quien estaba dentro de mi cuarto.


	2. ¿ESTOY MAL DE LA VISTA?

Amigos y amigas lectores se que nadie le gusto el primer capitulo y eso,, me pone triste sin embargo aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que este les guste esta un poquito más largo.

Sin más preámbulo el segundo capitulo de: ¿ESTOY MAL DE LA VISTA O ESE ES JEFF THE KILLER?

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2.- O.M.G ¿ESTOY MAL DE LA VISTA O ESE ES JEFF THE KILLER?<p>

Subí a mi habitación con precaución traía un cuchillo solo por si acaso, pero yo no era muy coordinada, abrí lentamente la puerta ahí frente a mi cama, un chico con una sudadera blanca con manchas rojas de sangre que parecía ser fresca, pantalones negros, y unos tenis converse negros, no, debo estar mal de la vista, Jeff esta en un manicomio en Estados Unidos muy lejos de aquí, entonces porque ese chico sostenía un cuchillo, pero no de forma amenazante mas bien como jugando con el y tenia una sonrisa leve, claro sin contar que tiene una sonrisa tallada y miraba atentamente mi cama, se acerco lentamente a las sabanas y las retiro lentamente, pero no había nadie, pues yo estaba detrás de la puerta, pero o el se sintió observado o se dio cuenta que no estaba porque se apoyo en la puerta y susurro.

-8 meses vigilandote y aun así no me atrevo a hacerlo porque aunque venga primero a tu casa para calmar el sentimiento contigo, no puedo, tu rostro angelical me dice que no te mate, pero yo no quiero, mierda, ¿Porque Kuromi Martines, por que no te puedo asesinar?.

Me sorprende llevaba mucho tiempo vigilandome, me sonroje, pero de inmediato me reprendí, y me decidí volver a la cocina algo me decia que Jeff no estaria en mi habitacion cuando regresara. Deje el cuchillo en el cajon, ahora que lo veo, enserio ¿Agarre un cuchillo para mantequilla?, me rei internamente si que soy patetica, volvi a subir a mi habitacion y abri la puerta, no vi, ni senti a nadie dentro asi que me acoste de nuevo en mi cama, senti de nuevo que me observaban, en serio el estaba aqui, pero entonces porque no lo vi al entrar, claro hay un punto ciego en mi habitacion la pared cerca del balcon estaba mi ropero a un lado asi que dejaba libre ese espacio, senti que caminaba hacia mi despues de media hora, de seguro penso que me habia dormido, senti que retiraba lentamente la sabana, y senti un peso extra en la cama, enserio, abri los ojos como platos, pero los cerre de inmediato, con razon cada noche escuchaba el sonido de un corazón entre calmado y ansioso, asi se escucha el corazon de un loco, asi se escuchaba el corazon de Marisol antes de morir en uno de sus ataques, le dio como dicen los doctores burlandose, la enfermedad de Wood, en honor de Jeffrey Wood alias Jeff The Killer, el que se habia acostado a mi lado, justo ahora, senti unos brazos rodeando mi cintura delicadamente, ok, eso fue extraño, yo nunca lo crei delicado con alguien. Oi que susurraba algo, trate de poner mas atencion a lo que susurraba, me apoye en su pecho y recoste mi cabeza en su hombro sus susurros solo decian una frase, una frase hermosa para mi gusto pero, tambien muy triste:

"Permanece a mi lado…

cuando vaya a apagándome…

y puedas señalarme el final de mi lucha…

y el atardecer… de los días eternos…

en el bajo y oscuro borde de la vida"

Poco a poco con ese susurrro en mis oidos me fui quedando dormida.

Desperte eran las 07:10 am, amm bueno... !07:10! voy a llegar tarde al colegio, me levanto ya agarro lo primero que veo en el closet, me visto un pantalon de mezclilla, un sueter de manga larga con rayas negras con gris y una camisa de Rock manga corta negra encima, unas botas militares negras y agarre mi chamarra, mi cabello, bueno una peinada y listo, eso era lo bueno de tener cabello corto, sali como rayo de mi habitacion, mira mi reloj 07:15 en quince minutos me cerrarian la puerta del colegio, agarro un pan tostado de la mesa de la cocina y salgo corriendo de casa, llego diez minutos despues barriendo en la entrada.

-Señorita Martinez, es realmente extraño verla llegando tarde, pase la tarjeta y entre rapido- [Me dice la señora de la entrada, yo paso la tarjeta por el codificador, asi no se puede engarañara al sistema de asistencias]

Corro a mi salon de clases, ignoro a dos profesores que me gritan que me detenga, Tch, ¿Porque no me desperto Niebla estamos en el mismo colegio y aun asi, oh de seguro penso que habia despertado temprano y me habia ido como siempre llegando primero al colegio, mierda entre al aula, ahi estaba Karely, me veia con una sonrisa burlona, me sente junto a ella y chocamos los puños, mire a mi alrededor, ahi estaba Niebla, ambas chocamos miradas ella me miraba aliviada, talvez penso que me habia perdido en el bosque, como de pequeña, ahi fue mi primera experiencia paranormal hace diez años habia entrado al bosque y me habia perdido pero vi a a un hombre muy alto del tamaño de un arbol, sin rostro, el solo me señalo un camino a mi derecha yo señale ese lugar y el asintio, un perro lo seguia el perro me gruñia pero se acercaba muy sigiloso a mi despues de tenerlo cara a cara lamio mi mano y se puso a comportarse como un pequeño cachorro, el hombre solo se agacho intrigado y toco mi cabeza alborotando mi cabello en ese entonces largo, hasta la cintura, me dijo "Se veria mejor corto, largo no te queda", yo asenti y le dije con una sonrisa, "Si al señor alto le gusta corto, corto lo tendre". El señor me encamino por el camino antes señalado y me vi en la puerta del patio trasero de mi hogar mi madre y mis hermanas en cuanto me vieron se lanzaron sobre mi, Poco despues me entere de que el verdadero nombre del hombre era Slenderman, y me entere porque en tres años despues volvi al bosque, y me sente en una de las ramas estaba lloviendo, y de repente me senti observada, voltee a mi derecha y ahi estaba, empezamos a hablar me dijo que tenia una casa en lo mas profundo del bosque que compartia con varias personas, le pregunte por su nombre me respondio "No tengo un nombre pero muchos me dicen Slenderman" , yo pregunte "¿Hombre delgado?, bueno si asi te gusta que te llamen." y una pequeña niña que no habia notado me susurro. "¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" Yo solo mire a la recien descubierta niña y mire intrigada a Slenderman, "Su nombre es Sally" me dijo "Juega con ella", yo asenti y me baje del arbol no sin antes rasparme un poco el pantalon, jugue buen rato con la niña, pero Slenderman que nos estaba observando me dijo "Al final si te lo cortaste", me detuve de jugar a las atrapadas con Sally y sujete un mechon de mi cabello estaba mas arriba de mis hombros solo sonrei y asenti, recuerdo a mis hermanas y mi madre con una cara sorprendida cuando pedi cortarme el cabello, pero mi madre acepto, y si, me quedaba mejor corto.

-Señorita Martinez, va a reaccionar o necesita que la repruebe- [Me pregunto la profesora mas estricta del colegio]

-No profesora perdone esque estaba sumida en mis pensamientos- [Conteste honestamente todos en el salon me observaban y reian disimuladamente, Niebla me miraba preocupada, me preguntaba con la mirada "¿Te sientes bien?" yo solo asenti y ella volvio a poner atencion a clases]

-Bueno como hiba diciendo la independencia de Estados Unidos, fue en...

-Oye estabas realmente distraida en clases Violinist- [Me dijo Karely, o como yo le decia Kira apoyada en la puerta de su casillero]

-Lo se, debo escribir unas cuantas cuartillas para la profesora, Kira- [Sonrei ligeramente, cerrando mi casillero y echando la llave en los bolsillos de mis pantalones y empezamos a caminar, ya era la hora de salida e iriamos a su casa por un proyecto de la clase de música]

-Violinist, Kira- [Grito una voz grave, nos dimos la media vuelta gran error, era uno de nuestros amigos Alex de primer grado]

-Hey, las estaba esperando pero olvide que ustedes van al parque apenas salen de clases- [Dijo respirando pesadamente] -Bueno que onda, vamos al centro ¿O que?

Kira y yo nos observamos y despues solo asenti, Alex dio un salto de alegria

-Entonces vamos- [Empezando a caminar]

-Oye Alex, primero vamos Kuro y yo a hacer un proyecto de musica, nos vemos en el parque a las 2:00 ¿Vale?- [Pregunto Kira empezando a caminar] -Vamos Kuromi, tenemos que apurarnos solo tenemos ua hora para termianr el proyecto, claro y eso si tenemos inspiracion-

-Nos vemos Slenderboy- [Le digo empezando a caminar, hasta que estuve hombro con hombro con Karely]

-¿Slenderboy?- [Pregunto burlona]

-Oh dejame, me vino de repente la inspiracion- [Le dije golpeando ligeramentre su hombro con una sonrisa]

-Bueno, espero que tengas esa inspiracion para la letra y las notas de la cancion- [Dijo entrando en su auto]

-Si bueno, tengo la letra de una nueva cancion- [Dije poniendo la mochila debajo del asiento]

-Como digas- [Dio por sentada la conversacion, encendiendo el coche y derrapando saliendo del estacionamiento llegamos en 3 minutos a su casa, su casa estaba lejos pero cuando arrancaba, llegabamos muy rapido, todas las casas estaban relativamente cerca de la univesidad, la preparatoria, la secundaria, la primaria y el kinder]


End file.
